love has it's gifts
by alexy-chan
Summary: Setsuna and Konoka now have to live with each other for a couple of days and during that time many things happen to them that may not be all good.My first fanfic so be nice please,thanks!
1. The head master's leave

It was a nice summer day in mahora academy, Konoka and Setsuna were waiting out side of head masters office. Konoka was wearing a nice blue jean short skirt with a low cut arm zip up shirt that was black with red and gold hearts all over the right side of it. Setsuna was wearing a light red sweater and a dark blue jean skirt and had her sword slung over her shoulder standing in silence. So setsuna and konoka waited in silence patiently out in the hall way for the head master, while waiting konoka had got an idea for setsuna, and setsuna was just standing agents the wall of head masters office with her eyes closed.

"Setsuna do you mind if I come over to your dorm room for a little bit cause I have something important to ask you, is that ok". Setsuna's eyes shot open. "W-What is it you need to talk to me about miss konoka cause if it's not to important then can we just talk about it now". Konoka got a bit of an annoyed face and glared at setsuna. "The hole point is so that we can talk alone don't you get that and stop calling me 'miss konoka' you no that I don't like that just konoka ok setsuna." Setsuna looked at konoka and she saw that konoka was serious about the whole name thing. "Ok k-konoka" "see that wasn't so hard was it setsuna no was it" "no I guess it wasn't."

Konoka got her smile back and setsuna couldn't help but smile a little bit too because seeing konoka happy made her happy. Konoka and setsuna waited a few more minutes for the head master to finish with what he was doing. They finally heard the door room click open so setsuna moved away from the door and they saw the head master. "Hello konoka, setsuna you can come in now that I am done with my paper work, now come in and sit so we can talk".

They both came in and sat down and waited to hear what he had to say. "Well now konoka I have a question for you first it will be your birthday in a couple of days and I was just wondering what you might want as a gift?" he questioned his grandaughter. She thought for a couple of seconds and then replayed,"well grandfather I'm not sure what I want for my birthday... can I think about it for a little while and get back to you on it, is that ok?". "Of course konoka take as much time as you need OK no rush just tell me by your birthday ok, and setsuna now its your turn I have a very important task for you. I am going to be leaveing for two days while on a trip with Asuna and Negi and well i need you to watch over Konoka for me while away. And that has to be done by you stay with Konoka.

Setsuna blushed and started to think about her and konoka alone for two days...by them self's in Konoka's dorm without two other roommates to watch them and keep them company, to help them if needed because of an attack or something other then that but no the two of them are going to be going with head master on this trip too.

"Well setsuna will you be able to stay with her for the time me and the other two go on this trip". Setsuna was still trying to take this in but she knew she had a duty to fulfill for konoka and the head master. "Y-yes head master i will stay with miss k-konoka for when you go on your trip but are you sure i am the most suitable person to do this task for you, I don't mean to impose your order but I mean I just think their might be someone more suitable fro this don't you think head master". He stood silent for a little while and thought and looked up "no setsuna I think you will be the best choose for this and do you want to no why?" "Well if you want to tell me it will probably help me to be more positive about this whole thing".

"OK well the reason is because you are probably my most trusted Alley and I'm not sure you no this but i think of you a family so that is why another reason is because you are willing to give your own live for her and I no that you mean it to so that is why". Setsuna was so surprised by what the head master had just said about her and she knew it was true what he was saying cause she herself would do what he said and give her life to save the one most precious to her. "Head master I have never known you to think of me as family and I am for ever grateful that you think that of my and I agree without another thought that I will watch konoka for when you are gone sir".

"That's good to no setsuna, and do you no were you will be staying in your dorm or Konoka's dorm room?" "Well I think we should stay in her dorm because I don't think my dorm is very comfortable and I would think she would like her dorm more is that ok? "Setsuna asked konoka "yeah its ok" "ok then I think this meeting is done so you both may leave if you want" "ok grandfather I'll wait out side for you setsuna ok" "ok konoka and head master thank you for your words about me and being part of your family Will never forget that so thank you" "no setsuna thank you for protecting my granddaughter for all this time when she was in need so I just spoke the truth. " Thank you head master and good bye i will see you in two days" "Yes you will setsuna"

After that setsuna left his office and saw Konoka leaning agents the wall and she looked up at hearing setsuna's foot steps and she smiled at her. "Now setsuna were will we be going right now?" "Well I have to get clothes for the two days I will stay with you ok so we will go to my dorm." Konoka just smiled at her and they both started to walk to setsuna's walked in silence the whole way their. When they got their Setsuna opened the room door and let Konoka in first but what Konoka saw surprised look around the room and was amazed she saw so many drawings and other pictures of art that were made by was speechless then she heard Setsuna talking. "Konoka can you wait a minute for me to find my clothes for when I stay over".

"Yeah of course but Setsuna...did you make all of these your self cause these are amazing you should be an artist someday" setsuna kept trying to find her clothes but talked "w-well I never thought of doing something like that but thank you for the compliment konoka" konoka smiled "your welcome setsuna a-and I think this is a good time to ask you that question I wanted to ask you" "yeah what was your question you wanted to ask konoka?" Konoka's smile disappeared and her head went down so her bangs covered her eyes. "W-well I-it just we've been friends for a while and I think I m-may have got some f-feelings for you so I was wondering if you would be my g-girlfriend?" Setsuna drooped her clothes and stood up. "w-w-what a-are you asking me out?"

* * *

yeah a Cliff hanger you'll find out what happens in the next chapter ^-^ R&R plz


	2. Setsuna's patrol

**Me: Wow that was an ending wasn't it and people if you do review please be nice it's my first fanfic ok. And I no there are a few mistakes in the first chapter I just haven't had the time to fix them yet but I will as soon as possible**

**Konoka: Yeah be nice I like the story so far I can't wait to see what setsuna says about me asking her out **

**Setsuna: Well I think it's stupid why would konoka confess first, I mean I'm the one who likes konoka * puts hand over her mouth ***

**Me: * smirks * oh so you do like her then setsuna**

**Setsuna: No it's j-just you…. I mean I thought you were talking about the story that's all not in real life**

**Konoka: * sniffling *so setsuna doesn't like me after all *starts crying, runs to the bathroom and looks the door* **

**Setsuna: that's not what I meant I like you, I like you a lot * bangs or the door * please come out the story is about to start don't you want to find out what I say**

**Konoka: yeah! * Opens the door and nocks over Setsuna ***

**Setsuna: start the story please * rubs head with a big bump on it ***

**Me: * smirks * ok I think I made you suffer enough for one day well lets begin shall we **

"W-w-what are you asking me out?"

Setsuna couldn't believe what she had heard she was so stunned that the one most precious to her had just asked her out. She was so shocked that she didn't think she was awake she thought she was sleeping and a wonderful dream had occurred but no she was awake and konoka had just asked her out.

"Y-yes Setsuna will you go out with me, will you be my girlfriend?" Setsuna's heart was still pounding from getting confused to by Konoka but she was just as much in love with Konoka as Konoka was with her so she was sure to say yes.

"Y-yes of course I'll go out with you noting in the whole world would make me happier then to go out with you konoka" she finished her sentence and pick up konoka and hugged her at the same time spinning her around in circles. Konoka was so happy that setsuna had said yes she loves her and setsuna loved her back.

"Konoka you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words but I have always thought of me saying them first but I guess I was to late huh". Konoka giggled "Yeah I guess you were but when did you ever think of telling me?" setsuna thought for a second.

"I thought of asking you out I think … a month ago but I have loved you since we were young I am just so happy that you asked I might of took so long to tell you which I probably would of regretted not telling you sooner. I already sort of do cause I always wanted to confess to you first but I guess I don't get to, but it is okay as long as I have you nothing else matters".

Konoka blushed at the statement but she couldn't help but smile and she kissed setsuna. Setsuna was a little shocked at first but she closed her eyes and held Konoka close, Konoka put her arms around Setsuna's neck and the kiss was the most gentlest kiss she had ever had felt (not that she had a lot of them). The kiss lasted for a minute and Setsuna was the one to pull apart first.

They were both blushing when they pulled apart (but who wouldn't I mean it was their first kiss) they both stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a minute.

Setsuna was first to speak " Konoka I think we should go to your dorm room now so I can get settled in. Oh! I almost forgot that I have to go for patrols for a couple of hours at 1:00 ok".

Konoka smiled joyfully as always. "Yeah we can go now but before we go should we tell anyone about us or do you think we should keep it a secret." Setsuna thought for a minute and she looked unsure if it was a good idea to keep it a secret or just tell everyone. "Well I think we could just let them figure it out on their own, cause once they find out they would ask us a bunch of questions and I don't feel comfortable doing that so we should let them figure out ok."

Konoka nodded and hugged Setsuna, and Setsuna hugged her back. "Ok we will let them find out but before you leave I think we should have lunch it is about time right". Setsuna locked at her clock and saw it was only 11:13 O'clock and she nodded. "Yeah it only 11:13 so I think we have time to eat lunch at your room." "Ok then let's head over their now so I can start making lunch right away!"

Setsuna nodded and grabbed her stuff from the floor but was suddenly pulled by Konoka out of Setsuna's room and strait to Konoka's room. "Konoka don't you think we should slow down a bit we might run into someo- 'bam!' Konoka was pushed into setsuna so they both feel to the floor also knocking over the other person to.

"Oww! What's up with you just running out of nowhere like that you could have really hurt someone!"

" Sorry Haruna we didn't or I didn't mean to run into you I was just going to my room with Setsuna and I was rushing sorry." Haruna, Setsuna and Konoka all got off the floor and stood up. "Hey its ok don't worry 'bout it just try not to bump into anyone else and why is Setsuna going to your room huh?" Haruna smirked while asking Konoka the question. Konoka just started to giggle.

"You don't know but Setsuna is going to be staying in my room while Negi, Asuna, and my grandfather are away for a couple of days. Which is such a good thing since we are going out now, oh! Was I supposed to tell he?" Konoka looked to Setsuna who looked to Haruna who was smirking but looked up at the two that looked a little flushed. "Well I guess it doesn't matter they were bound to know sooner or latter but since it is Haruna I guess every one will no by the end of the day but it is ok."

Haruna just smiled and stared at them for a minute. "Well you are right about that but I just want to say, aren't you lucky Setsuna! You get to spend two days with your girlfriend all alone in her room, so what are you going to do the whole time your with her huh Setsuna?" Haruna finished off with her usual smirk.

Konoka just smiled and tried her hardest to hide her little snikering while Setsuna blushed madly. "Nothing! Right now we where just going there to drop off my stuff and to have lunch. OK!" Setsuna yelled to Haruna, which made Haruna start to laugh. "Yeah sure you are you don't have to lie to me about any thing but for now i'll leave you two alone since I have to go meet Yue and Nodoka at library island. So you get off now but I will talk to you two again about your relationship but for now see you two later!" Haruna waved and began running toward Library Island.

"Well that was weird wasn't it Setsuna?" Konoka giggled and Setsuna smiled. "Yeah your right it was weird but we should get going to your room before we get stopped again ok." "Ok lets go then!" Konoka pulled Setsuna along with her by the hand to her room and Konoka stopped right in front of her room, letting go of Setsuna's hand took out her key and opened the door.

Konoka let Setsuna go in first and followed her. "Umm Konoka where should I put my things I am not sure were you want it." Setsuna looked around the room and back to Konoka. "Well you can just put it on my bed for now and you can just relax while I make lunch ok." "Oh ok but are you sure you don't need any help with cooking I may not be to good at it but I am sure I can help somehow." Konoka smiled. "No no no you just relax for a little while, while I make lunch, I am glad you want to help but I am fine with making it on my own ok now just go site down ok go on site." Konoka slightly pushed Setsuna to the recliner chair and sat her down.

"Umm are you sure you don't want my help" Setsuna said to Konoka again who just walked to the kitchen and shuck her head no to Setsuna. After that Setsuna just gave up and sat there and reclined the chair back, next to her was a little table with the remote for the TV. She grabbed it and turned it on flipped through the channels and stopped on a cooking channel. She watched it for a few minutes and she started to get kind of tired and her eyes started to close and before she knew it she was asleep.

"sets… Setsuna can you wake up now the food is ready." Was all Setsuna could hear before she felt something soft and warm on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes and there was Konoka sitting on her lap leaning down and kissing her. Setsuna didn't expect to see Konoka on her lap so she jumped back a little up agents the chair more. Konoka rapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and Setsuna slowly relaxed her self, closed her eyes and put her arms around Konoka's waist. They stayed like that for a minute before Konoka started to kiss Setsuna more roughly and Setsuna knew nothing but let it happen.

Konoka then got an idea to take it a little further and slightly open her mouth and push her tough into Setsuna's mouth which Setsuna was shocked by but just complied by letting Konoka explore her mouth but soon stared to do the same to her. Their toughs battled for about five minutes but Konoka pulled away first leaving a string of saliva between them with them both blushing madly. "Setsuna did you no you were an amazing kisser." Setsuna blushed even more if possible and shuck her head no. "That's so embarrassing to hear you say those kinds of things konoka."

Konoka looked at her now blushing girlfriend and started to laugh. " I no that's why I do it. To see your cute little blush I love so much." Setsuna blushed even more then she was and put her hands over her face but spoke. "Well if you like it so much then I should get to see something I really like to see to right?" Konoka thought for a second. "Well I guess you are right but what is it you like to see?" setsuna blushed even more if possible. She put her hands down from her face and looked at Konoka. "w-well since you got to see me in ears

Konoka looked to the lock and thought for a second. "Well I would say about twenty, thirty minutes the most why?" "Just wondering that's all well I think uh you should get up now umm yeah could you?" Konoka giggled and started to get off of Setsuna but before she could get up Konoka leaned down and kissed her one more time, this time only holding it for a moment then got fully up. After Konoka got up Setsuna pulled the lever to the recliner and the chair went back to its original form and Setsuna got up.

"Setsuna I almost forgot why I woke you up lunch is ready come and eat ok." Konoka walked to the kitchen and got the plates ready to eat. Setsuna walked to the table and sat down. Konoka came to the table with two bowls of ramen and sat them down on the table and also sat down in front of Setsuna. " WOW! Konoka this looks great you made this your self?" "Yeah I did I mad e it from scratch which is kinda hard to do but I did it! Now we should eat before it gets cold we did waist about ten minutes with us kissing so lets eat!" setsuna blushed but nodded and began to eat Konoka's roman.

Setsuna ate some of the ramen then stopped. "WOW! Konoka you made this from scratch this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Konoka just smiled for a few seconds. "Well I learned from experience I was always alone after you left to go train so I had nothing to do. So when I found some books on cooking that belonged to my mother I read them and started to cook. But that isn't the only reason I learned how to cook I also learned cause if I didn't and I am glad I did then me, Asuna, and Negi would starve to death!" Konoka began to giggle and Setsuna saw how happy Konoka looked right now but she felt bad about leaving her behind when she went off to go train.

Setsuna felt bad about doing that to her and she knew Konoka went through a lot of pain when she left. Setsuna had to do something to make her feel better cause she knew that Konoka was hurt but still smiled and laughed. So Setsuna got up went around the table to Konoka and hugged her. Konoka looked at Setsuna shocked at what she had just done. Setsuna spoke low and sad. "Konoka you may not act it but I no you were very sad that I left and after I did come back I ignored you for so long. So I am sorry about that and I hope you can forgive me for doing so to you and that I will never leave you again ever so you can believe when I say I love you and will never ever leave you." Setsuna started to silently cry so Konoka got up and hugged her back.

"It is ok Setsuna I no you never really wanted to make me sad or hurt me so I forgive you ok…just don't cry any more ok." Konoka looked at Setsuna still crying agents her shoulder and started to rub her hand agents Setsuna's head in a motherly way. Konoka saw setsuna raise her head up after a minute of her crying. Konoka saw Setsuna's eyes with tears rolling down her face so she wiped them away for her. "Don't cry any more Setsuna it hurts me even more to see you like that so please don't cry anymore." Setsuna nodded and wiped a stray tear away.

"Ok I won't but it's just I hate knowing that I hurt you for so long and I just hate myself for doing so to you. So I am sorry about it all and it didn't just hut you. It hurt me to for so long I wished to see you but never could because of the training. I did it for you so if you ever were in danger I could properly protect you that's all if I was strong enough in the first place I would of never had to leave you so it is my fault for not being strong enough in the first place."

"Don't talk like that! You are strong enough and even if you weren't I would still want you to be with me anyway so please don't think that way about your self and how you aren't strong enough to protect me. All I need is you to stay with me and don't leave me again that's all. So…just don't talk like that again. But lets just stop talking about this we don't need to be bringing back such sad memories. Now lets just eat lunch before it gets to cold to eat." Setsuna nodded and let go of Konoka but instead of sitting on the other side of the table were she was she pulled her chair over next to Konoka.

Konoka smiled at Setsuna and began eating with her. They ate their food in silence. After they finished it they Setsuna smiled to Konoka and complimented on her food. "Konoka that was great. I can't believe you made that all by yourself. Did you make it from scratch?" Konoka smiled and nodded to Setsuna. " Yeah I made it from scratch but I learned how to make it a while back. I am not exactly sure when but I learned how to make lots of foods." " Well your food is the best I have ever eaten. You should join one of those cooking competitions. You'd probably win first prize out of every one else there."

Konoka giggled at the statement but lightly nodded to Setsuna. " Yeah your right but I don't know if I could handle doing that sort of thing." She giggled a little more loudly, while Setsuna just smiled at Konoka with a blush on her face.

"Konoka ill clean up since you cocked every thing ok." Before Konoka could object Setsuna had gotten up and got the two bowls and took them to the sink. Setting down one of the bowls and started to clean the other. Konoka didn't mind her doing the cleaning for her but she still wanted to help Setsuna out with it so she got up and went behind of her. While Setsuna was cleaning the one bowl Konoka put her arms right under Setsuna's so they where around her waist. Konoka took Setsuna's hands and was cleaning the bowl too.

Setsuna was a little shocked at Konoka's sudden action but just kept cleaning the bowl with their hands entwined with each other's. Konoka and Setsuna finish the first bowl and Konoka let go of Setsuna's hand and put them on her waist so Setsuna could put the clean bowl away. Setsuna blush at how Konoka's hands were on her hips just staying their but let it be.

Setsuna grabbed the last bowl and started to clean it while Konoka's hands went back to their original place entwined with Setsuna's. Setsuna was wondering why Konoka was acting like this so suddenly and she wanted to know badly so she gathered up the courage and asked. "Hey K-Konoka I was wondering how come you have been kind of …well really close all of the sudden? I-I am just course that's all." Setsuna finished with a blush on her face.

Konoka just kept cleaning the bowl with hers and smiled. When Setsuna didn't hear Konoka reply she turned her head to the right and saw that Konoka was smiling at her. "Konoka did I ask something wrong or something that didn't sound right to ask?" konoka shock her head no. "of course not I was just thinking for a second but the reason for that is simply cause I love to be by you all the time. I love being close to you and holding you is that ok with you Setsuna?" Konoka said letting go of the bowl and hugging Setsuna's waist from behind. Which caused Setsuna to let the bowl fall and land in the sink (but it is plastic so it didn't break) and made Setsuna turn around in Konoka's arms.

When fully turned to Konoka hugged her back just as tightly as Konoka was doing to her, which Konoka didn't mind. "Of I don't mind I love having you near me, when you hug me, when you kiss me you are my whole live so I want you to be by me always and never leave my side. That one thing I want you to do for _me _that is to always and I mean always be by my side and never leave me. Will you do that for me Konoka." Konoka nodded and spoke "yes, yes of course I can don't you remember you promising me that same thing not to long ago you dummy." Setsuna smiled "yeah of course I do how could I forget such an important promise to someone so special to me."

"Yeah your right and I will never forget my promise to the one most special to me either." Konoka smiled up at her loved one in her arms then to the clock, which it said 12:45. "You no Setsuna I think you should get going to your patrols soon. It is almost 1:00 O'clock so do you want to get going soon?" Setsuna sighed and nodded. "Yeah I should but I don't want to no that I am with you …oh! Can you go with me on the patrols? Well that's if you want to not to force you to go or anything like that." Setsuna said with a slight pout. Of course Konoka smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah Setsuna of course Ill go with you on your patrols. I always wanted to go with you on them but never really knew how to ask you." Setsuna smiled at Konoka and let go of her but took her hand with hers. "Then lets get going if we don't want to be late." She guided Konoka to the door and grabbed her sword on the way out.

It didn't take long for them to get out side of the dorms and start to walk around the campus. "So how long do these patrols usually last for?" "Well they usually last about an hour but I only asked for a hour today cause I patrolled over 4 hours the other day so it is pretty short today. But these things can get very boring if you don't have someone else with you to talk to while walking." Setsuna said as they kept walking out in the direction of the world tree.

"Well well now isn't this a lovely surprise…Setsuna senpai. It's been a log time now hasn't it."

**Me: And done! It is finally finished but you can probably guess who it was that said the last part but I will do better the next one**

**Setsuna: Well I still think it is way to unbelievable**

**Me: that's cause you're a hater and if you really don't like it then don't read it**

**Konoka: well I really like it so far I can't wait to see how it works out in the end of the next chapter**

**Me: see Konoka likes it why cant you like it, hater! But any way see you next time**

**Konoka&Setsuna: please read and review**


	3. not a chapter a notice

Hi this is just a little notice for the spelling and other things like that. But I am trying to fix the mistakes in the first and second chapter soon. I just am not to good with that kind of thing like spelling so hope it doesn't bother you to much and I will try my best to fix them. But it will be a little before I can fix them all just don't worry about them all. so thank you for reading them and i am trying my best.


End file.
